A Despairing Life at Sea - The Start
by 7 Sinned Girl
Summary: Come on and board the R.M.S Aesonom and have some fun! You definatly won't be getting off any time soon! (SYOC Status: 7 Girls 6 Boys)
1. Lab No 14871

"Sir, I believe the program is nearly ready to be used." A assistant walked up to the director of the Restoration Project and said those words.

"Is it?" He questioned. "Have you done all the necessary tests that you can do yourself?"

"Of course Sir. I just need your help for the last few." They replied. Then they walked of to room 703, the one of most importance at the current time. They didn't need to look behind them to see that the director was following closely. A few more doors passed by to their left and right. Number 689 - where they investigated the influence of 'porn' - number 693 - where they tested the ability of the human heart - and Number 702. You couldn't go inside 702 unless you had permission. Then at the end of the corridor, a final iron door sat.

"Open the door for me please." The director said. The assistant walked a few steps to the door and pulled it open. They stepped in and beckoned for the director to follow. When the director walked in, the assistant closed the door behind him.

"You may start." They said giving a nod to the director. He walked up to one of the glass tubes and opened the panel to the right. A list of buttons popped up - about twelve - and the last one he pressed. A start hissing noise began and the assistant came up to help. They pressed some buttons on the left and after a while they had finished.

"Thank you sir." The assistant bowed to the director.

"No need to do that. I think Miss Hanji here is done. She'll be in the program by at least tomorrow. So shall we see what the others are doing?"

"I think they are programming the rest sir."

"Then we shall wait until they are done."

* * *

 **(A/N So hi. THIS IS WHAT I WAS WORKING ON. YEP. This piece of shit. ;-; Yeah sorry. Now I am being smart here because if you create a OC here, You will be the programmer! Cool huh? ^^ yeahsorrynotsorry. So I think I will have some basic rules for this SYOC.**

 **1\. No guests can send in forms.**

 **2\. No Mary Sues or Gary Sues or I will executute them. No joke.**

 **3\. When someone commits murder, we will start Gametime Death Show where the survivors have to figure out who did it by solving puzzles and other stuff in a computer game.**

 **4\. I will locate the form on my profile**

 **5\. In the forms please put your OCs name in the top. Put it somewhere.**

 **And now I'm done. Well see you guys OCs later! I need to go watch some Ib since I'm stuck on Dangan Ib.)**


	2. RMS ?

**Thank you to all the OCs that you've shown me so far! (Andforthepersonwhoshowedmestrongerthanyouillsendyoulotsofhugs)**

* * *

 **(Misao POV)**

"My head..."

I slowly awoke to find that there was a throbbing pain in my head. And that the ground was shaking softly. Almsot like a ship... Wait. When did I board a f*cking ship? Yesterday? No wait...

"When the hell did I get amnesia?" I shouted. A small squeak came at my door and it opened to reveal a confused blonde with a red streal.

"I-I thought t-this was a-a ghost s-ship..." She murmed.

"Well I'm here. So nope." I said sacrcastically.

"Y-your scaring m-me.." She said looking at the floor. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. My names Misao Hanji and I believe that I have caught amnesia. Want to help me kill it?" I said to her.

"K-kill? W-why!" She screamed.

"I didn't really mean it. You can't kill amnesia- sadly." I told her, whispering the last part.

"T-thats good." She said perking up a a bit, with her stutter still visible. "I d-don't like d-death Miss M-misao."

"So whats ya name?"

"M-mary. Mary Amsia." Mary said.

"Okay then MAAARRRY. Let's go explore this stupid ship that no one fucking told me I was going on." I proclaimed, walking swiftly out the door and purposely bumping into Mary. What? She's a twuntface!

"Hey Mary."

"W-what?" Mary slowly walked out the door and looked up at me.

"Let's go look for killer whales!" I said, sprinting towards a big staircase. If I remember, stairs on ships lead the top deck! I got to the top and turned arond to see if I was correct. I managed to bump into someone and fell hard on the stairs.

"What the Twuntface?" I muttered before looking up. Their, was a boy standing their. And a plantpot. I knew what I had to do. I picked up the plantpot and threw it at the stranger right before he started apologising. It hit him right in the face! The shards nearly reached his eyes - wait... Men whatever.

"Sucker!" I shouted. He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Oh so should I bring you Twuntface?"

Mary walked up the stairs then.

"T-thats not nice M-miss Misao." She mumbled. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Hibiki Naruhodo."

"I'm Mary A-amsia."

"And I'm 'back of bitchs I'm hunting whales.'" I proclaimed while striding towards another set of stairs. This floor was absolutely useless. It only had Twuntface2 in it. Maybe Twuntface3 will be here? I looked around the floor. No one was there except for the big gaming system that was playing Geometry Dash... WAIT. Which idoit plays Geometry Dash?

"What is Geometry Dash doing here?" I asked out loud. Then a anime squeal came from a room to my right.

"Geometry Dash?" A girls voice said. "Show me!"

Then in a flash of black hair, the speaker dashed out her door and landed on the floor and began playing Geometry Rage- I mean Dash. Yep. Dash.

"Geometry Dash!" She yelled as she started playing the game. And believe me when I say that she actually finished the first level. Then the second one. Then the third. On the sixth one I shouted.

"How the fuck are you so good?" I yelled.

"Huh?" She said turning around. And there was a LITTLE smile on her face.

"Hi! I thought I was alone here. Do you like Geometry Dash?"

"No." I grunted. "I hate rage games."

"I love them!" She cheered. "My names Hayashi Hiraku! Who are you?"

"Misao. Misao Hanji." I half grunted half said.

"Hi Misao!" Hiraku said with a huge grin. "Anyone else here?"

"Twuntface and Twuntface 2."

"Who?"

"Or Mary and Hibiki."

"Oh. Okay!"

Dear God. She's annoying me now.

Hiraku then turned her attention back to Geometry Rage. About half an hour passes and-

"WTF." I proclaimed as Hiraku finished the final fucking level of Fucking Rage Game

"That's my twenty seventh time finishing it all this month!"

"Wait you remember yesterday?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Dam it why do I have to be the only one with amnesia."


	3. Burning Kitchen

**(Sorry if I failed at your OC D:)**

 **(Misao POV)**

"I'm sure someone else has amnesia!" Hiraku said with a small smile.

"And I'm sure that your annoying me. Good ridance." And with that I stomped away from Rage Gamer in search of the top floor. I no longer want to live on this stupid planet.

**********Timeskip**********

"Dam it!" I screamed.

It turns out that the top floor was blocked of with a iron trapdoor. And I mean it when I say blocked. It would not open to a plant pot or my left shoe. So I resorted to screaming at it.

"Open up you asshole!" I shouted at it, banging my fists on the iron trap door that blocked my only escape route

I was so concentrated that when someone else spoke I jumped and bashed my head.

"I''m sure that's not going to work." They said.

"WHA? ...OW YOU DUMBASS."

I looked up. In front of me was a girl with golden light brown eyes and very dark brown hair is in a pony tail and she looks at me strangely like I was a lion and she was a... Hum... Meerkat? Yeah. Meerkat.

"What do you want?" I asked while rubbing my head. It hurt like someone had stupidly decided to try a egg on my forehead.

"I wanted to tell you that even if you tried for ages, the trap door would not open." She told me.

"Whatever Egghead." I retorted.

"Egghead? Okay. How about Ikari Nitta? Since that's my name!" Ikari said.

"Pfft. I can do better then that."

"I can disturbs you for 5 years straight. Your argument is invalid."

"Well I don't want to really test that unless I suddenly have time machine. I am Misao Hanji but you can call me Awesome, Misao rules everything or anything else you like."

Then Ikari did the most stupidist thing she had ever done.

"How about Twuntface?" Ikari smirked.

"... I have 59 swear words lined up. Which one do you want aimed at your heart?"

Ikari said nothing but handed me my left shoe. I reacted by throwing at the trapdoor once again.

"You know it won't open right?"

"Worth a shot. Now are you a doctor? If so THEN STOP TALKING AND FUCKING HELP ME." Screaming the last part, I could see Ikari was a little shocked that I could scream that loud. Humph. I bet I screamed louder in the past.

"Well I am a Neurosurgeon." She stated.

"What's that?"

"A neurosurgeon performs on the brain, spine-"

I cut her of with a loud yawn.

"Booooring. I could watch Hikaru play Geometry Dash all day instead of listening to you. No wait PLAYING geometry dash."

"Who's Hikaru?"

"Twuntface 3." I quickly replied.

"Twuntface?"

"Yeah and your Twuntface4."

I smirked a cold smirk at that. Ikari looked a bit weirded out now. Brilliant! Now when can I fucking leave this ship of assholes.

"Stop being so immature. Look come with me so we can see who else is on this ship.

" Me, You, Hikaru, Hibik and Mary."

"Just come with me."

And thats how I ended up being dragged through the halls of this stupid ship by the ear. Oh one day you will pay for this Nitta.

 **(? POV)**

Huh? I woke up to find that I was inside a restaurant laying on a cooker. A chef hovered above me with a gigantic butcher knife and let's say I screamed. I dashed off the cooker and narrowly avoided face planting in the oven. Wait! I was face planting in the oven. I could feel the burn on my face. The pain continued riseing up until I couldn't contain it and screamed very loudly.

"Ow..." I rubbed my head as I found myself laying under a strange bed with a bump on my forehead. It turns out that I wasn't in a kitchen with strangers but in a strange bedroom with someone stareing at me weirdly. Wait...

"Who are you?" I said looking at the stranger.

"Um Miss? Thats a dresser."

"Huh?" I looked at the speaker. It was a plant pot. I looked back at the stranger.

"No that's a person."

"Um okay..." They mumbled.

I continued looking at the stranger. They pulled out knife from their pocket and swoke it dwn the middle of their head. Their actions only stopped when they got to the feet. Blood and guts leaked out from the decaying corpse. I tried to gag but nothing came out. Tears built up in my eyes and I blinked.

...Relif. The corpse was gone and replaced with a fine dresser. On top of it was a picture frame and some pills. I tried to look at the plant pot but their was a girl here instead.

"Plant Pot?" I mumbled.

"I don't know... " She whispered.


	4. Poison and Last Names

"Me neither..." I mumbled looking at the floor. Knife's and razors surrounded me and-

"Are you okay?" She walked over to me as the hallucinations got even worse. I could see the end of the world in front of me before-

I fainted with only a scream echoing to comfort me.

 **(? POV)**

The girl in front of me fainted. I don't remember that much but I do remember screaming. A smashed empty bottle of poison lay behind her as the pool of blood grew bigger. Dear God...

"Come on... You can do this Emi." I mumbled to my self.

I wished my black dress had some pockets. Then I could of reached inside for something to help. The situation was getting a bit to hard for me, so I started my habit of chewing my red hair out of distress. Most people would tear of their cloths or something to help the injured but was I going to rip of MY clothes? No! So basically all I could do was watch her shake... NO! I can't do this anymore! I ripped of one of my sleeves and held it against her head. The fabric got soaked Pretty quickly so I guess I'd have to find a nurses office here. Making a makeshift bandage to keep the blood at a pace for a little bit, I set of looking for something. After all I can't really kill girls.

Or can I? Hum... I think I'll test that theory later.

 **(Ikari POV)**

I continue draggging Misao down the hallways, much to her dislike. Still it was her fault that she couldn't see that the trap door wouldn't open without some kind of key. You can't win a war without fighting anyway. Or succed surgeries 98% of the time. Hum... I wonder what is going on inside Misao's head right now? Most likely "I will kill you in the most horrific ways known to man, Ikari." That'd be impossible since I can't see any weapons that could kill. But then again she is good at throwing plant pots at Hibiki. Still though-

*OOF*

I fell to the floor, bringing Misao's ear with me. She screamed a little from that but it wasn't any long lasting damage. I fastened my grip before looking at who bumped into us. They had black hair that covered his left eye, black eyes, a white jacket with black lines with a black T-shirt underneath. His blue pants were a bit crumpled but his black shoes with red lines on the edges seemed okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"I fuck'in hate every-URPH* I covered Misaos mouth before she could say anything more.

" Do you think you could let go of her ear?" He asked.

"Want your guts to explode?"

"No..."

" I was joking. I'll let her gp." Releasing my grip on her ear, almost immediately Misao lept free and ran down the corridor shouting "FREEDOM TWUNTS!"

"She's a bit weird..."

"I know. I'm Ikari Nitta by the way." I faced him with my hand out. He reached forward and grabbed it.

"I'm Vergil."

"Vergil what?"

"Just... Vergil." Vergil didn't see comfortable with talking about that subject so I moved on.

"Do you want to help me look for other people?"

"Okay Ikari!"

I smiled at Vergil them started walking down the corridor.

"By the way Misao is at top trying to break open the trapdoor."

* * *

 **Yes! Finally I did it! And before school started to! (School starts in about 10-12 hours.) I hope you're happy with this and-**

 **What happens next?**

 **Will Emi murder everyone?**

 **Wait who's Emi?**

 **Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!**


	5. 50 Shades of Minami

**My sister wants to kill me for the DBZ joke last time so... Can I have my skull on my coffin?**

 **Also School was a pain mostly. I'm now I'm the top year of of school and frankly? I feel like a tiny ant that does fanficiton.**

 **Also** **my birthday is tomorrow. I'm gona at skittles and read fanfiction knowing I FINSHED THIS CHAPTER UNLESS I DON'T THEN THEN THEN THEN THEN-**

 ***faints***

 **Mary: A-also t-this chapter h-has alot of s-swearing b-by Mis-sao...**

 ***wakes up* Yeah... Shes the spawn of Romano and Fuyuhiko raised by Snape and Draco Malfoy and Drake Merwin. ^^**

 **Misao: Hello Sinned! Heres your gift for ya birthday. *kills chihiro fujisaki*  
**

 ***sharpens knife* Read on while I murder Misao. Also before you say "SINNED THIS IS TO LONG YOU ARE MEANT TO DO 400 TO 5** **00 WORDS!"**

 **Misao's POV took about 600 words. And I didn't want to finish there.**

* * *

 **(Emi POV)**

I walked down several hallways with that girl in my head. Did I kill her? Of course I fricking did - no I didn't why did you believe me. You are weird subconscious. I stared into my brain for a bit. I think I see a girl with blonde brownish hair staring at me... Then my vision goes blank. I shake my head. What was that? I'll send one of my fake boyfriends after them. And yes before you ask, you STUPID brain, I did say FAKE. I am a player with the boys you know!

 **(Misao POV)  
**

I fucking feel like jumping up and down and killing pigs with a bow and flaming arrrows. Finally! I'm free from the stupid people! All alone with just my stupid self. Yep. I'll have lots of fun... Smashing things! I've got a brilliant plan now. Abandom Escape-From-Trapdoor-And-Give-No-Shits plan I have a good idea!

I sprinted across the hall way looking for something hard and sharp enough to knock someone out. After a little searching/throwing stuff around yelling "WHERE IS THE GOOD STUFF!", I found a perfect glass shard. It was a little fat in the sides and very pointy and sharp. Ready to throw into someone's unsuspecting arms and run of like a banshee. And maybe laugh to. Yep defiantly laughing. I mentally giggled to myself before seeing someone with flaming red hair like myself burning in a bit of deep fire. Insane giggling corrupted around my sight before the person stopped wriggling and possibly died.

That was a bit to vivid for me even. What in Satan's ass was that? Or maybe a flashback? I don't remember anything like that before coming into this hell hole of a cruise ship. Wait what's a cruise ship? What's titanic? You know what screw it. I threw the glass shard into the nearest Titanic Poster threw the ships heart. I also got the man's head to which was a bonus. Yay! I did a little whooping dance before picking up a shard and aiming at this "Twilight" poster. Trouble is, that someone was blocking my view.

"Hey! Out of the way bitch!" I yelled at the girl. She was so much taller then me, about 5" 6 or 5" 7 maybe. Her hair was blood red and she had green eyes. She was holding a bottle that was a little smashed but not really sharp. I could kill her first then probably unless she's really good.

"Not unless you say the special word!" She grinned at me with a cutsy wotsy sappy smile. Like that would fool me. I aimed the shard and threw it anyway. She stepped out of the way and the shard hit the persons chin. Or maybe bottom lip whatever. What I do know is that she could of died if she had stayed there! Much more appreciated!

"Looks like you missed! Want another try." She smiled so sickeningly yet I swear I saw a grin. Sneaky little bastard.

"Yeah I do. But this time I'm aiming at my heart since your voice is driving me nuts!" I yelled. It really was. It was like sappy romance. Sappy romance will eventually kill you. I think there is something called 50 Shades of Grey. **(A/N I watched the trailer. Kill me.)** That could kill someone. So disgustingly sappy.

"Want to talk? I know things..."

"Nope dumbass." Her smile faltered. Ha! Maybe shes not so used to be not Miss I-want-to-kill-you-with-my-smiles-and-cuteness. Bleh.

I continued. "I want you to tell me your name then I will kick you of the boot. Why do I need your name? I'm nice enough to make you a gravestone that I will later rip up into little pieces of nothing."

"I'm Emi Minami. And your?"

"I will never tell you twunt,"

"I'll guess. Misao? Misao Hanji?"

"Let me strangle you."

And with that I stepped up and tried reaching up to her neck. I couldn't twist it that good, so I resulted to just punching. She punched back to...

Let's get a plant pot then?

 **(Ikari POV)  
**

Vergil was nice to talk to. It turns out he is really friendly and maybe a bit optimistic. He's also a bit shy and quiet but I can hear him fine if I try to listen. I don't really mind doing that either. It turns out that Misao didn't go up to the floor wi the trap door and start banging on it since we'd hear it from down here. So I assume she's settled for trying to murder someone. Perfectly fine with that as long as it isn't near Vergil as he could end up dead. Unless of course he is suddenly Superman. Still though.

That's impossible. Isn't it?

* * *

 **Nice you jinxed it Ikari. Vergil is now a superhero! Greeaat. idontmind.**


	6. Million of People's Funerals

**Still here! Yay... Also if you could leave a review to tell me how I'm doing? Sorry if that sounds mean but I like reading PMs and reviews.**

* * *

(Emi POV)

I watched as Misao reached for a plant pot. Standing still, I sent my eyes after her. She picked it up and threw. I stepped aside and the pot shattered against the wall. The floor shook a bit but it was easy not to wobble. Misao stood up and was about to aim for me again but not before a shout.

"Calm down!"

"What's calming down?" Misao asked. "Is it a method to kick your face in?"

"No! It's where you get a hold of your temper and not kill anyone."

A boy walked out from the corridor. He had blonde hair (It looked dyed) that was short and spiky. His eyes were sea blue and I could see a shark fang necklace resting on top of a black swimming shirt with vertical white stripes on the sides. Misao scowled at him while I smiled sweetly. Maybe I can get him on my side.

"Hi! My names Emi! What's yours?" I asked with the cutest voice possibly. I don't really know how I haven't lost my voice yet.

"I'm Aiden, Emi. Now is your buddy here called I-Like-To-Kill-People-5-Times-A-Day?"

"Nope but that's very close."

"Hey!" Misao shouted. She waved her arms at us to attract attention. Even though she was short, Aiden turned his attention to her.

"Hello! What's your name?"

"I'm I'll-Punch-Your-Face-In-Bitch." Misao replied.

"Do you have anger issues? Should I help?" Aiden said seriously.

"Fuck no!" Misao screamed. "Urgh. I'm actually Misao."

"I'll give you anger management lessons every week. Now what should we do?"

A grin crept into my smile.

"I know."

I was going to blame some murder.

(Temotorin POV)

I rubbed my head. My fingers brushed a few shards of glass that got stuck in my brown hair. I felt blood among them and shivered as AI felt a needle extract blood and dump it on my hair, turning it a deep shade of red...

I breathed. Their was no needle and no blood. Just glass in my hair. I scooped it out and dumped it on the floor. They pierced through the ground and opened up to a deep bit of lava. A hand stuck out and grasped for my right leg, near the dog bite. It got close but I jumped back onto the bed, as I was on the floor.

Another deep breath. This was crazy. I jumped of the bed and walked around where the hole used to be. Shivering a bit, I stepped outside to almost get a heart attack. Someone was at the door. They were a girl with straight white hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald green, (After staring for a bit I realised she had sunglasses on to) she limped on her left leg plus I could see full lips with red lips along with a beauty mark on her right cheek. I didn't want to look down, in case I saw Slender's tentecales decorating her back.

"How can I help y-"

 _ **"She doesn't care about you, Meikikuari."**_

 _ **"No one cares about you, Meikikuari."**_

 _ **"Why are you still living, Meikikuari?"**_

"Stop... Stop... Stop..." I whispered holding the sides of my head. I could feel the voices glaring down at me. I could imagine the girls face looking down at me in disgust.

 _ **"Does anyone love you, Meikikuari? "**_

 _ **"Nothing will help you, except death."**_

 _ **"Just overdose on pills. It will be easy to leave this earth."**_

 _ **"Saturn never judges the evil. God will judge you for being such wimp."**_

Along with the voices, I could see the ground turn into lava pits. My legs sank deep into them quickly.

 _ **"Soon the entire earth will hate you."**_

 _ **"I could care less about you, Meikikuari."**_

 _ **"That girl is judging you."**_

 _ **"I never cared about you."**_

 _ **"The earth will like you when your gone."**_

 _ **"No one will come to your funeral."**_

The voices got louder and more words were spoken. Some repeated.

 _ **"We don't care about you."**_

 _ **"Suicide is best."**_

 _ **"Your job career is living in lava for the rest of your days."**_

 _ **"Bills will be millions of pounds as life isn't fair."**_

 _ **"I never cared about you!"**_

 _ **"Are you okay?"**_

The last one made me look up. The girls was looking straight at me, her lips in a position that was achieveable after speaking.

"Are you okay?" She repeated. "I'm Sakurako Ohwatani."

"I'm Temotorin Meikikuari. And I don't think I'll ever be fine."


	7. She don't care! Sinned ships it!

**Is anyone's birthday today? Or soon? Because I want a September-Birthday buddy. ;-;**

 **Misao: How about-**

 **No yours is May 31st.**

 **Misao: I didn't mean that. I wanted to tell you that I wanted to make you sad.**

 **I will kill you.**

* * *

(Vergil POV)

I noticed Ikari staring at me weirdly. I don't know why though... Do I look odd?

"Um, Miss Ikari?" I asked her.

"Yes Vergil?"

"Why were you stareing at me like that?"

She stopped suddenly. I stopped to. Her face was one of guilt. Confused, I looked at her. She shook her head before resuming walking. I carried on to. Was their something she wasn't letting me on to about?

No I don't think so... She looks like she'd tell me if she was sad. I don't like sad people. I'll ask her soon.

(Misao POV)

Emi had a smile creep on to her little disgusting Mary Fricking Sue face.

"I know."

"What finally letting us kill you?" I shouted. Aiden looked at me with a face that told me one thing.

I had to sit through more anger management lessons dam it.

But I can't really hate him since we didn't have to find out what Emi was planning as he needed to do something.

"Oh god! I left something in my room! Be right back!"

And with that he dashed of to some direction. I didn't really care much, except for the fact that Emi's face was angry. She grabbed something from her pocket and aimed it at me. It was a rifle. I didn't know whether it was loaded or not since I couldn't see that chamber.

"Make one move and I'll... She said in a soft tone.

" Do what?" I reached up for the rifle but she waved it above my head, taunting my shortness. How fricking rude of that bitch!

"I'll shoot." She whispered. I reached inside my pocket but alas someone hated me. I found nothing.

"Times running out, shortie."

That was the last straw. I reached up with my right leg and hit the rifle. Emi didn't have a good trip so the rifle went flying...

Right past Aiden.

"What are you doing? Do you both need lessons?" He asked. Emi put on a fake giggle.

"No silly! I was just telling Misao here that-"

"You tried to fucking kill me!" I shouted.

"No I didn't! Where did that come from?"

But behind that smile that she gave Aiden, she gave a cold glare.

Directed right at me. That Mary Sue will pay one day I know it.

(Temotorin POV)

"You not okay?" Sakurako asked.

"I'm perfectly-"

The ground dropped and I fell. I screamed as voices came from the sides. Black shadows grabbed my !egs as the voices became louder and louder.

" **Who could care about you?"**

 **"I bet she's faking."**

 **"I wonder whether God loves you?"**

 **"Pills are your freedom."**

 **"Find a window and die."**

 **"Knife's bring direct pain. You are the knife in the earth."**

 **"You parents scream at night because of you."**

 **"You sisters party when your gone."**

 **"No one cares about Meikikuari."**

 **"Your life is a thorn towards your family."**

 **"Your love died billions of years before you even saw the earth."**

 **"I'm worried about you Temotorin!"**

Like the last time she pierced through the voices, I looked up to see Sakurako with a look of worry plastered all over her face.

"I want to know what's wrong with you. Since normal people don't fall to their knees and whimper about why no one cares about them. You probably just need someone to talk to. I'll be that someone."

And just like that, I broke out crying. The voices came again but Sakurako hugged me while it happened and...

Just like that. She was the first person that made me tell everything to her.

The hallucinations made me see Slender appear, for Sakurako to turn into a dog that towered over me. I saw the floor turn into multiple things. So many things happened but II was alright. Sakurako was amazing. And when I finshed, she retold everything like I said. The force of the voices knocked me to the floor, but for the first time ever...

I smiled.

* * *

 ***cough* I ship it *cough***


	8. Slender Misao

**I got inspired suddenly...**

* * *

(Misao POV)

I glared back at Emi before Aiden spotted me. I stopped then. I fricking did not want any more fucking anger management lessons! God dam it. One day I'll kill him I swear.

I'm sure Emi saw me because then that little brat said,

"Do you know Slenderman personally Misao? You share some features."

"I. DO. NOT. HAVE. TENTACLES!"

"But you do."

At that point all I wanted to do was strangle Emi straight away. But reality decided to punch me in the face and VERGIL showed up. And IKARI. Man I'm screwed.

(Vergil POV)

We walked down the hallway. I still wanted to talk to Ikari about if anything's been bothering her, but a certain person cut me off.

"I. DO. NOT. HAVE. TENTACLES!"

"Oh look, Misao's back." Ikari whispered to me.

Someone else countered back to her and I saw Misao's hand. She was going to strangle them?

"Misao let's think about this." I said stepping in between then. Her eyes turned on me and for a second I thought I was facing Satan. Thank God I wasn't or I'd of screamed.

"WHY DID YOU TURN UP AGAIN!" Misao shouted. She was small but scary.

"Because this area is small?" I told her.

"Leave!" She screamed in my face. It took all my will just to not fall to the ground holding my head.

"How about you calm down?" Ikari stepped in.

"NO BITCH!"

"How about we start those anger management lessons?"

"NO AIDEN YOU FUCKER!"

 **"LOOKS LIKE I CAME IN AT THE RIGHT TIME!"**

My ear drums felt like exploding. I covered them quickly wincing.

 **"I CAN'T SEE ALL 16 OF YOU. SO I'LL HAVE TO FIND THEM LATER."**

"Do you know anyone else?" Ikari asked the group.

"Their was a girl in her room. I think she's dead."

 **"SHE ISEN'T! AND SHE'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE. SO DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME?"**

* * *

"Sir! The program's gone weird!" A programmer ran up to the Director.

"Has it?"

"It's gotten Virus #37111182!"

"Oh god no..."

"It's true."

The director looked at the programmer with his hazel orbs.

"Start setting up Program 13209302."

The programmer looked up to him with tears in her green eyes.

"But that's dangerous! She could be killed Sir!

The director sighed. "Reillla dear, I assure you your sister is safe."

"But what if-"

The director walked up to the first test tube.

He said with a gentle tone, "I assure you, Reillla that she will not be harmed."

* * *

 **(HAHAHAHHAAH PLOT BUNNIES ARE FUN. ^^ And IVergil you know that OC i sent you? Well she's in here!**

 **Reillla: Um who are you?**

 **I control the story.**

 **Misao: No I do!**

 **Go away Misao your spoiling the story.**


	9. May the death be with you!

**Coome on guys. Leave reviews because they make me smile, eat cake and write!**

* * *

(Misao POV)

"What type of game?" I asked the weird fucker

 **"HUNGER GAMES!"**

"What's that?"

 **"OH I FORGOT YOU WERE ALL IDOITS. SO HERE'S IT SIMPLER. KILL EACH OTHER!"**

"Don't have to say that twice." I said while picking up a plant pot and throwing it up and down in my hand.

 **"NO ITS MEANT TO BE MORE FUN THEN THAT! LOOK IF YOU DON'T MURDER SOMEONE THE WHOLE SHIP SINKS."**

"But why?" Vergil asked.

 **"BECAUSE IT'S FUN. OH LOOK SOME OF THE REST OF THE IDIOT GANG IS HERE."**

Not so soon after saying that, someone's voiced echoed down the corridor. I sighed.

"Hiya Misao!" Hirakua said hugging me, with Hibiki close by along with someone else. They had brownish blackish hair (Looked like a powder) styled in a afro with brown eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" I pointed to them.

"I'm Taka Kakashi, nice to meet you Misao?"

"It's actually said Go-Away-Freak." I told Taka

"Her name is Misao Hanji and she will kick your face in." Ikari said truthelly.

 **"OKAY NOW STOP WITH ALL THE ROMANCE-"**

"FUCKING ROMANCE?" I yelled at them almost tempted to strange them.

 **"KILL EACH OTHER!"**

5 seconds passed before I grabbed a plant pot.

"Speak and die."

Then unfortunately, someone came in at that moment speaking.

"Hi!"

"Your dead." Aiden told them while I prepared to kill them.

* * *

(I'm sorry but Sinned is dead as she sucks and so thoose this chapter. Please leave all negative reviews on her corpse.)


	10. Objection!

**A note to all the OC Creators (or Programmers) that now OC x OC is allowed. Just ask me to find out who is who. ^^**

 **Also I am so sorry for the little hiatus/holiday I took. Life is not going my way and look I am sorry I didn't warn you. ;-;**

* * *

 **Misao POV**

I reached into my shirt's pockets to see if I had anything that could kill anyone. I found tape, string, a weird blue blob and dustballs.

"Oh come on!"

"Am I dead?" The new person said to the rest of the bastards.

"Hopefully not..."

"OW! Hey cut it out Ikari!" Ikari choose that moment to grab my arms, restricting me from killing whoever it was.

"So what's your name?" Aiden asked it.

"When's your death day? Today!" I screamed thrashing in Ikari's grip.

"I'm Chika Fujioka." Oh so it was a she.

"I'm Hirakua! Hirakua Hayashi!" Hirakua held out her hand for Chika to shake.

Aiden pushed Hiarkua back. "Not much need for crazy gamers on board, Hirakua. I'm Aiden Caddoc, Chika."

 **"ROMANCE IS NOT ALLOWED ON BOARD THE AESONOM! KILLING IS!"**

"Voice that got everything fucking correct, what the fuck is the Ase... What ever you said?" I asked them.

 **"Sorry can't tell the Insane, Amnesia girl."**

"I will kill you!"

"Misao no!" Ikari slapped me on my left cheek. While I thought of all the ways to explode her into little bits she became a VS Bastard.

She introduced her self.

"I'm Ikari by the way." Ikari told Chika.

While grunting, I said, "Or Very Stupid Bastard for short."

"That's longer, Misao." Hibiki commented in a 'nice and kind' tone.

"I don't give a mother fucking dam... And if one more of you guys stupidly introduces themselves to Little Miss Let's all do intro's agai-"

Of course, a certain two people were not listening to my speech. They were Chika and Taka...

"I'm Taka Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you Mister Taka!"

 **"I wish I had me some popcorn because Taka is on a death sentance!"**

"What?"

 **"Look behind you..."**


End file.
